1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn and garden tools and, more particularly, to an improved lawn edging insertion tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many Americans spend countless hours maintaining and beautifying their lawns and landscape. As a matter of pride and personal expression, these people manicure their grass, plant and maintain flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees all for the sake of enhancing the aesthetic qualities of their property. One popular item that has found favor with many people in recent times is plastic lawn edging. This edging, usually black in color, is placed around sidewalks, flower beds and other areas where the growth of grass is not desired. Often in installing this edging, one must use many shovels, hammers, and other tools to complete the installation process. While this procedure undoubtedly works, it takes much time and often produces less than stellar results. While this increased time to install edging may be acceptable for the amateur or homeowner, professional landscapers can benefit from any tool or accessory which reduces time and increases profits. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which plastic lawn edging can be installed in a quick and easy manner using a minimum of tools and results in a quality looking final product. The development of The Lawn Edging Tool fulfills this need.
In the related art, there exists many patents for devices for performing the task known as lawn edging whereby the grass overgrown onto the sidewalk is removed. This invention is not one of these devices. This invention creates a slit in the lawn so that conventional lawn edging strips may be inserted therein.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,819,856 Meyer Oct. 13, 1998 5,594,990 Brant et al. Jan. 21, 1997 3,448,812 Peters June 10, 1969 1,329,176 Haugen Jan. 27, 1920 4,645,011 Feikama et al. Aug. 6, 1985 4,532,998 Feikama et al. Feb. 24, 1987 5,383,330 Yokocho et al. Jan. 24, 1995 5,226,486 Naiser Jul. 13, 1993 4,564,072 Corbett Jan. 14, 1986 4,043,103 Lakin et al. Aug. 23, 1977